


Nothing But the Truth

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace is hit with a truth spell. Simon finds this hilarious until suddenly, it's less funny and more heartfelt.





	Nothing But the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Nada más que la verdad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847007) by [Monocromatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica)

> Written for my soulbatai SOBS! I love you <3 I hope you enjoy.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Jace groans as he takes off running, chasing after the rogue warlock. He throws an orb of orange magic over his shoulder which Jace dodges with ease. 

“Shit,” Simon yelps as he jumps just in time, leaping over the orb. 

“Incoming,” Jace says over his shoulder, making sure Simon sees his grin. 

“Yeah. Thanks for that, asshole.”

Jace keeps running, his adrenaline pumping through his veins. He loves this, loves the chase, loves the hunt. “Keep up, Simon!”

“I’m a vampire, you idiot! I’m running slow for you.”

“Prove it by stopping the warlock then!”

Simon rolls his eyes before using his superspeed to catch the warlock. He tackles him to the ground, pinning him in place by straddling him. Before he can get his hands around the warlock’s wrists, the warlock is flicking his hand towards Jace, a ball of orange hitting him right in the chest. 

Jace staggers back, his ass hitting the pavement as he lets out a grunt. Simon is quick to cuff the warlock using the special cuffs Magnus gave them. Jace lays on the ground, looking up at the night’s sky before closing his eyes. His body has a weird tingle to it for a moment before it slowly fades and he feels more like himself again. 

“What the fuck was that?” Simon hisses down at the warlock who’s now defenseless, the cuffs keeping their magic locked away. 

“Nothing that will hurt him,” the warlock says with a smirk. 

Jace shrugs it off, pretending he’s not worried about what the hell he could have hit him with. He takes one elbow as Simon grabs the other, shoving the warlock forward towards the Institute. 

Once they’ve delivered the warlock to the Institute, Jace finds Magnus, needing someone he trusts to look him over. 

“What do you mean he hit you with his magic?” Alec asks, looking over Jace with worried eyes. 

“I mean, he threw magic my way and I was too slow to avoid it. Even though I look all tough right now and playing it off, I’m actually really scared of what he might have hit me with,” he blurts out, his eyes widening in shock. 

“You’re scared right now?” Magnus asks softly. 

Jace opens his mouth to say ‘no’ but what comes out instead is, “yeah.” 

Magnus snaps his fingers, blue magic flickering around his fingers before he’s pushing it towards Jace. It flickers over his skin, Magnus’ brows furrowing as he scans Jace. “You’ll be fine,” he finally says, giving Jace a comforting smile. 

“So you know what he hit Jace with?” Simon asks, joining the group. 

“Yes. Jace is under a truth spell,” Magnus says and Jace’s stomach sinks. 

“Oh god,” he groans out. When he finally pulls his hands away from his face, he finds Simon grinning from ear to ear. Jace points at Simon and practically screams, “no!” before running off towards his room. 

After slamming the door shut behind him like a dramatic teenage girl, Jace slumps against the door, sitting on his butt with the door against his back. 

“You know,” Simon says through the door, making Jace grit his teeth. “I let you make it here before me. Because I’m a vampire.”

“I know you’re a vampire, moron. A little hard to miss with the fangs.”

He hears Simon sit down as well, only the door between them. “Do you want me to leave?” Simon whispers. 

Jace sighs. “No.”

“God," Simon says and Jace can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his heart flutter in the most embarrassing way. “There’s so many things I wanna ask you right now.”

“Please don’t,” Jace says back, his head knocking back against the door. 

“Oh, come on. It could be fun.”

“Yeah, for you.”

“Exactly,” Simon says with a laugh. 

“You’re such a dick sometimes,” Jace says before freezing, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Ha! That’s the god to honest truth!”

“It’s the truth that you believe at least,” Simon murmurs. “Although what you believe doesn’t necessarily make it the truth. Just  _ your _ truth.”

Jace groans as his head hits the door. “Could you just shut up?”

“Make me,” Simon says and Jace swears he can hear the smile stretched across his face. 

“I would but there’s a door between us.”

“And if there wasn’t,” Simon says slowly. “How would you shut me up?”

Jace makes the mistake of answering. Instead of the snarky insult he’d been planning, what comes out is, “I’ve always thought about kissing you into silence.”

Well, apparently  _ that _ shuts Simon up because Jace is met with silence. Stretched out, heart-pounding, stomach clenching silence. Fuck. 

Jace opens his mouth, ready to make a joke or apologize or  _ something _ just to get back to their easy banter when Simon speaks. “Open the door, Jace.”

“No,” Jace whispers. “I don’t need to see your face when you reject me. I don’t think I’d be able to take it.” God, he hates the truth so much right now. He doesn’t wanna face this. He’s done so well pushing these feelings away, keeping them locked up. And now they’re bubbling to the surface, forcing him to deal with them. 

“Come on,” Simon says gently. “You have no idea what I plan on saying. So open up.”

“Nope. Let’s just keep being assholes to each other while ignoring the fact that for some reason I’m attracted to you. Jesus Christ,” Jace moans, rubbing his eyes. “I should just shut up now.”

“Or,” Simon says, stretching the word out. “You can open the door and I can finally kiss you. Like I’ve been thinking about since I met you and compared you to Captain America.”

Jace’s heart speeds up, disbelief flooding his belly. “You thought about kissing me?”

“Yeah. Thinking about it right now, too. So could you please just open the door and lay one on me? Or do I need to keep rambling until the impulse is back so strong you won’t be able to stop yourself-” Simon stops rambling as the door slowly creeps open. They stand, staring at each other. 

Jace isn’t sure who moves first but between one blink and another, their hands are gripping each other, their lips meeting. Everytime Jace has imagined this, he’s pictured forceful lips pressing together in the heat of the moment. But this? This is so much better. Instead of harsh hands and brutal kisses, Jace is met with tender touches and chaste presses of lips. Simon holds him like Jace means something and Jace tries to do the same. It feels so  _ good _ . 

When they pull apart, they stay glued together, their foreheads barely touching. “That was so much better than I imagined,” Jace whispers, his cheeks flushing. 

Simon smiles and it’s one of his wide, unabashed smiles that makes Jace’s stomach do a little flip. “At least I know you’re not bullshitting me,” he says with a chuckle. 

Jace pulls back enough to take Simon’s hand, pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind him. He opens his mouth to say something witty but what comes out is, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Simon smiles at Jace’s cringe. “We could, ya know,” Simon murmurs, nodding towards the bed. 

“I don’t wanna do that yet. I don’t wanna ruin this with sex before it’s even started. Oh god,” he groans, covering his face. “Could you please ignore all of this and remember me as the smart-mouthed asshole? Please?”

“Absolutely not,” Simon murmurs, pushing into Jace’s space. “I’ll never forget this. And I’m never letting you forget it either. You  _ like _ me,” he sing songs like a little kid. “You wanna  _ hold _ me and  _ kiss  _ me and save our  _ virtue _ .”

“Damn it, Simon,” Jace says, not able to take it anymore, he grabs Simon by the back of the neck, pulling him into another kiss. This time he opens his mouth, groaning as Simon’s tongue touches his own. This kiss screams of their passion for each other, their true feelings, their desires. Yet, when they finally pull back, there’s no expectations to take things further. Simon  _ knows _ Jace and as terrifying as that is, it’s also thrilling. 

“Come on, asshole,” Simon murmurs, pulling Jace towards the bed. “Let’s sleep this whole ‘truth spell’ off so you can go back to being the broody asshole we all know and love.”

“You like how broody I am,” Jace says with a wide smile, getting into bed beside Simon. 

“Yeah,” Simon whispers, “I really do.”

“Good. Cause I like you, too.”

“So,” Simon says, a wide mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Big spoon or little spoon.”

Jace opens his mouth and then closes it again. “You’re such an ass,” he mutters but turns his back to Simon. 

“Knew it,” Simon whispers, crowding against Jace’s back. He kisses the back of Jace’s neck before snuggling in. 

Jace falls asleep feeling more content than he has in a long time. 


End file.
